happiness in disguise
by livinginfantasyland
Summary: draco turns into an animal. then he was kicked out of the sytherin common room! wonder who took pity of him...
1. Introduction of the blonde and brown

Hermione P.O.V

"Hermione! Wake up! It is already 10!" shouted Ginny from the room next door. "We must start preparing to go to the station! Mum said she would be waiting for us there at 11! So hurry up!"

"All right! All right! I am up! Meet me outside in 30 minutes!" Hermione screamed back, clearly annoyed that her beauty sleep was ruin.

It was finally the end of the holidays. Hermione smiled at herself at the thought that she could finally meet her second home, which is obviously the school library, and her dearest friends. Speaking of Harry and Ron, she has not met them since the last school term! Her so-called best friends had been busy helping out in Mr. Weasley office, leaving her behind, saying that she has been studying too much during the school years and therefore needed the whole holidays to rest. Hermione frowned at this thought as she muttered a spell to pack up all her belongings.

At the strike of 10.30, Hermione got out of her room, prepared. She looked over at the sofa and found a bunch of red hair sticking out.

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed, throwing Ginny a breathtaking hug. "I missed you so much! How have you been?"

"I've been great! I missed you so much too!" Ginny muffled through Hermione hair.

After 2 minutes or so, they finally released each other.

"Jesus Christ! Hermione! You look…. WOAH! You look gorgeous! Tell me, what have you been doing during the holidays to earn you a flawless skin, tamed hair and great figure? Say!" teased Ginny, who was pretending to observe Hermione all around.

"Ha-Ha. Ginny, do not lie. I know I do not look gorgeous. You were just trying to earn yourself a compliment right?" Hermione mocked back. At the sight of Ginny's defeated face, she gave a triumphant grin. "Just knew it!"

The two close friends shared a giggle and then set off to the station to meet the rest.

The taxi ride to the station was extremely slow, compared to their normal way, or should I say, Ginny's normal way. Nevertheless, they reached the station just on time and instantly saw a group of striking red heads among the packed station at the first step in the station.

We're here!" yelled Ginny and Hermione simultaneously, running towards them with their enormous luggage.

Almost all the passengers in the station watched as these two dazzling women ran towards their husbands and starting hugging them like there's no tomorrow. (If u get wad I mean….)

By the time both girls loosen their grips, the boys were already turning purple. Ginny glanced at Harry and drooled. Then she started licking her lips seductively while staring at Harry's beefy body. "Umm… Yummy...! Working in the ministry does make a lot of effect on you," commented Ginny, smirking broadly. "Same goes to you, Ron."

Harry simply grins while his other friend did his normal reaction, blushing.

Before anyone could make fun of Ron's shyness, Mrs. Weasley interrupted them, "C'mon kids! Let's start going! It is going to be 11 soon and we don't want to miss the train! So hurry up!" Without hesitating, the four "kids" were practically shooed through barrier.

"No," The boy replied, trembling all over. "No Father."

The elderly simply sneered at him. "Are you denying me?" his lips slowly forming an arrogant smirk. "You do know what are the consequences right?" he continued.

"Yes," the boy replied, shaking harder than ever.

The once-smirking older man looked at him, the smirk still not leaving his expressionless face. His eyes turned into a cold glare, as though challenging the younger boy. Alas, he was defeated by the boys' undisturbed expression.

"Have it your way then." He barked.

Then all of a sudden, the boy started to shake uncontrollably. His once expressionless facial expression turned into agony and pain. His face started to turn pale as sweat slowly accumulated. His fist was close so tight that his nails were starting to turn white. Despite the stinging feeling that smeared through his body rapidly, he refused to scream in pain or to beg for mercy. The older man watched him with a smirk playing on his lips. No one said a word until…

"NO!"

Draco woke up in a jerk. Beads of perspiration covered his body as he inhaled the surrounding air as fast as a bullet train.

"What the hell was that?" he whispered to himself, utterly confused. Slowly, he calmed down and thinks about his dream. "Who was that women?" he paused, "who was that women that was screaming?" His eyebrows drew a thin line as he tried to recall his dream once more.

Then all of a sudden, the door swung open, banging loudly onto the wall beside it, revealing a man that looked almost like Draco but just a bigger version, Lucius Malfoy.

Noticing his sudden arrival, Draco quickly got up from his bed and bowed, "Good morning Father."

Lucius simply nod at his son's humble greeting.

"Meet me in my office in 10 minutes. Don't be late." Without hesitating, he flicked his wand and apparated back to his room.

'I've got something to tell you.' His father's words hovered over his mind over and over again. 'What does he have to tell me?' he thought to himself. Then like a thunderbolt that had just strike his head, he instantly understood what his father wanted to tell him. A proud smirk formed as he thanked himself mentally for his intelligence. However, the smirk disappeared as soon as it arrived. It was instead, replaced with a thin line, together with a frown.

"Shit!"


	2. father and son talk

Knocking on his father's office door, Draco continued to search for excuses. He had been looking for an excuse to escape from the horrendous talk for the past 10 minutes! However, the excuses are either too dense or too fake. Clearly, his brain is not operating its best today.

Finally, the doorknob turned…

"Why are you still standing here?" Lucius boomed.

"I...I was…"

"Malfoys do not stammer. Speak properly!" snapped Lucius.

"Father," Draco said, determined, "You told me to meet you in your office within 10 minutes time, so I…"

"Son, I do remember about our agreement this morning," Lucius paused, before continuing, "what I wanted to know is why you didn't enter when I told you to come in?"

'You did?' Draco thought to himself, baffled. 'If you did, I would have known. Then again, maybe I was too busy thinking that…'

Lucius took a step closer to Draco, with his stick drawn.

"Get in." Lucius said, giving Draco a push with his stick.

The office is just like any other room. The wall is green and there are snake cravings on the ceiling giving it a very mysterious look. As Draco walked into the room, he noticed that unlike the other rooms, this room actually led to another room, just like a storeroom. He brisk walked towards the other room and peered inside.

At the glance of it, Draco jaw almost touched the ground. The room is full of papers, stacks of papers placed in all directions. 'It would be a disgrace if anyone of importance were to see this room,' Draco thought to himself, 'Malfoys are high-class people; we are supposed to have tidy, dist-free rooms. But look at this!'

"Step out of that room this instant," Draco said, interrupting Draco's thoughts. "So son," Lucius continued, settling himself in his leather chair, "Do you have any idea of what I am about to tell you today?"

"Yes father." Draco replied gloomily. Already, the thought of the talk made him shutter, imagine the need to have the real talk? "Father, must we have this talk?"

Lucius looked up at his son, shock written all over his face. "Yes. We have to. You are already 16 years old and in two years time, you will have to procreate," Lucius paused, waiting for his son's expression. Draco gave Lucius a disgusted stare. Lucius snorted before continuing, "In the other words, you would have to create a new heir. We Malfoys, have a rule. It states that you must get married at the age of 18 or your parents, will have to arrange an arranged marriage for you. I'm sure you do not like that to happen right? Therefore, in this two years time, I want you to find your true love, regardless of her status or age. Understand?"

Even if Draco does not understand, or did not want to understand, he was clearly not in the position to say no. He is after all fighting against his Father.

Taking silence as consent, Lucius went on with his talk.

"Draco. I would ask a few questions. You must answer me truthfully." Draco gave a mere nod.

"Son, do you have a girlfriend? If you have, how many are there?"

While waiting for Draco's reply, he took out a quill and a sheet of parchment, not forgetting his spectacles. Then, he proudly wrote at the top of his parchment,

'**Relationships between couples.' and 'Sex' – Draco's Love Life'**

Finally, he wrote "Q N A" right under those headings and looked up at Draco expectantly.

Draco looked at his father and sighed. 'How foolish can this get?' he thought.

"Yes father. I changed my girlfriends almost every week."

"Every week!" Lucius exclaimed. "This can't do, Son! This is a piece of advice for you. Do not hold on to your girlfriend once you shown no interest in her. Dump her straightaway. You only have 2 years to find true love. Believe me, you do not want to waste your precious two years meddling with pathetic girls."

Meanwhile, the quill was writing down everything said in the conversation, by its self.

"Next question. Did you have sex with any of your girlfriends?"

"WHAT?" Draco exclaimed. 'This is ridiculous! Thank goodness, no one is here to hear this conversation or else I would just die of embarrassment. Seriously, this talk is getting way out of hand.' Draco scowled.

"Answer the question Draco." Lucius said, snapping Draco back form his talking-to-oneself-conversation.

"No Father."

Lucius started at his son, disbelieve written all over his face. Then with a flick of his wand, a thick book appeared from the storeroom.

"This book is a family treasure. It been passed down many generations since the 1970s. I want you to read this entire book. It teaches you all about women, relationship with them and the most important thing of all, sex. You will find this very useful in wooing women. Take good care of it." Lucius looked back down at his parchment. "This talk would continue next time. If you do have any problems in your relationship that the book can't help, do consult me. Now leave the room and close the door behind you."

Draco took the book and walked out of the door. "Finally." He mumbled to himself. He then glanced at the book and scowled. The colour of the book itself is a disgrace to the Malfoys. Draco brought the bright pink book up to his eyes as he viewed the cover page thoroughly. There was a picture of men and a women kissing. Right on top of the picture, the title read, in bright gold,

**' WOMEN! RELATIONSHIPS! SEX! All you need to know in a marriage!'**

Draco gave a little snort at the pervert-ness of the book before settling off to his bedroom to pack up his things for Hogwarts.


	3. cute bastard and trio meets

* * *

The Hogwarts express, a train that glowed under the blazing sun, were already station at the tracks, with smokes oozing out of its chimney. The rumbling noises that the trains made were unable to hear due to the voices of the many students. Normally when we say many, it means a lot. In this case, it means more than a lot. There was hardly any space to walk at the platform. Everybody was saying their good byes and sending hugs and kisses, making the place looking messier than ever. 

"Hermione!" someone screamed into her ear, causing a piercing effect on her eardrums.

Hermione turned around, her hair managing to smash into the callers face. "Harry! What was that for?"

"Look. Can we start going? The noise is about to burst my eardrums!" Harry yelled into her ear once more.

Hermione looked around, and frowned. "Harry is right; this place is in a mess! Wonder what the head boy and girl is doing...they are certainly not helping the situation a lot…" Hermione thought. Looking back at Harry, she then nodded her head, indicating him to lead the way.

By the time they found a room, the train was already moving and everybody was in their rooms already. Dragging their feet into the room, they dump their bags messily onto the room, unbothered. Throwing themselves on the cushioned seats, they heaved a sigh in unison.

"Is it just me or there is really a huge number of first years this year? There were hardly any rooms available, unlike the past years. In addition, the first years are not… not like the normal first years… they seem very different. Previous years, the year ones are always shy and all, but this year…-sigh- what should I say. They are just too different to be first years." Ron commented hastily, breaking the 5 minutes silent they previously had. He then recalled the almost-fight he had with a first year over a room.

As though reading his mind, Hermione reprimand, "Seriously Ronald, you should be ashamed fighting with a first year! Imagine what others would say if Harry and I was not there to stop you!"

Immediately, both her best friend looked at her. Obviously, they did not expect her to outburst like that.

"Hermione…" Ron said, cautiously, trying his best not to provoke her further. Hermione just kept quiet, her eyes seems to be searching the ground for gold. Taking that as a positive response, he continued, "I'm sorry. I guess I should not have hexed him that hard…" He looked back up at Hermione again, seeing that she has not response, he knew that he was beyond hope. He then looked pleadingly at Harry.

Harry looked back at Ron, then at Hermione, then back at Ron. "I'll try." He mouthed to Ron. Carefully, he sat next to Hermione and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, we all know what Ron is like. He is always so impulsive and never once he thought of the consequences before doing it," He paused and looked at Ron, who gave him a devil glare. Harry chuckled a little, before continuing, "Hermione, I know Ron is in fault, like he always is (he said this a little louder for effect), but he is still Ron right? You cannot be angry with him just because he bullied a first year. Not that I mean you don't have the right to be angry wit him, it is just-"

"Quiet Harry!" Hermione snapped.

Harry shocked, went back to sit beside Ron. "It is your entire fault! Now she is angry with me too!" Harry mouthed to Ron.

Ron gave him a bewilder look. "For goodness sake, it is NOT MY FAULT. It is yours! You should have said something else, definitely not that speech! Look! Now she is bloody angry with us!" Ron mouthed back to Harry.

"What? It is my fault? I was trying to help you! How could you say that that was my fault? You –"

"Stop it you guys!" Hermione said. Clearly, she had been watching them all the way. "I am not angry at you, in actual fact I was just thinking about something and both of you kept trying to talk to me!" She let out a huge sigh. "Anyway, did you guys see the cap on top of the boy's luggage? The boy whom RONALD WEASLEY (she said this, glaring at Ron with really huge eyes) hexed?"

"Sorry 'moine. did not observe. I was too busy… you know..."Ron replied.

Hermione looked back at him and sighed. 'When is he ever going to grow up?' she thought to herself.

* * *

The rest of the trip went on smoothly. Harry and Ron were busy talking about their part time job they had during the holidays and how fun was it. Occasionally, the trio would laugh at the memories Harry mentioned. The memories of which, is mostly about Ron, the newborn muggle-crazy. 

"Once, He picked up a speaker and started yelling "HELLLLOOOOOOO" into it. You should have seen it! Everybody who knew that it was a speaker, and definitely not a phone, was staring at him like as though he is some lunatic!" Harry exclaimed, before imitating Ron's "HELLLLLOOOO" once more. He continued to imitate repeatedly, exaggerating it more than the previous time. Everybody, including Ron, cracked up.

"I- giggle -am so not- giggle -surprised you did- giggle -that! It is so typical you –giggle- Ron!" Hermione said, while hugging her stomach that is hurting quite bad from the laughing.

"See, see, Isn't this the pathetic group namely the mudblood, pothead and weasel," Draco sneered, together with his two ball-shaped bodyguards.

Looking up at the sound of the voice, their lively laughing faces changed into a cold glare within seconds.

"Shut up Malfoy. What the bloody hell do you want?" Ron said, standing up in front of Malfoy, as though protecting Harry and Hermione from a monster.

"Nothing much. Probably to tell your so-called-top-student mudblood girlfriend that it is now her turn for prefect duty?"

Hermione's face turned scarlet. 'How could I forget that' she thought to herself. Meanwhile the boys continued bickering.

"Shut up Malfoy. That does not give you the right to call her mudblood. You may be a pureblood, but you are still stupider (there is such a word! It is old English though…) than a muggle-born. Shan't you be ashamed of yourself since Malfoy's are supposed to be the "greatest" and "smartest"?" Ron said in one breath. Smirking slightly, he looked up to meet Draco's eyes.

Draco looked shocked. In fact, he was gasping at Ron like a fish. For the first time in his life, Draco thought he could not find anything to mock back. Nevertheless, his brain didn't disappoint him. "For one, unlike Granger, I do not hide myself behind books all the time. I have looks to show, unlike some fat bushy-head mudbloods. Besides, I do not study. I am the top second in Hogwarts due to pure smartness, unlike Granger, who memorizes all the books she read. That is probably why her hair is so bushy and thick! Anyway, just for your information, I have the total right to call her a mudblood. If you haven noticed, SHE IS ONE." Draco paused to look at the effect of his words. If good means a wide opened mouth Ron, a stunned Harry and a scarlet Hermione, then I guess the effect is beyond good. He smirked broadly, "By the way weasel, you had scolded me for everything I've said except the part about me mentioning Hermione as your girlfriend. So… I guess it's true huh?"

The once open-mouthed expression has turned into a red fuming face. Together with the red hair and the oh-so-many freckles, he looks ALMOST like a tomato. If it were not for the fact that the atmosphere is so tense right now, all of them would definitely be laughing at the sight of Ron's face.

Satisfied at their expressions, Draco continued, "Seriously, I don't know who to pity more. The weasel, who has a girlfriend that is ugly, fat, bushy-headed or a mudblood who has a poor, beggar-soon-to-be boyfriend." With that, Draco turned to walk out of the room but stopped halfway at the sound of a soft yet confident voice.

"Shut up Malfoy. Please do keep your sympathy to yourself. We do not need it. Besides, you might need it when you finally come to terms that I will always be the top student. If you have not noticed Malfoy, professors do not care if you are smart or whether you are hard working. They only happen to care about the marks and since I have the marks and you do not, I guess you can just shut up and stop your cockiness. Anyway, even if Ron and I are dating, it is completely none of your business, so do please keep your huge nose out of other people's business." Hermione said. Her nose flared up the highest it could as she spoke. Walking through the sliding door, she said to Harry and Ron, "Don't worry. I will be back soon." Giving Draco a backward glace, she went to meet the other prefects for patrolling.

* * *


	4. the bloody anna and hermione

Patrolling can be either extremely fun or utterly boring. In Hermione case, it is the second one, utterly boring. To her, normally, patrolling is work, a job, a responsibility to catch students who do not abide by the rules. However, that was not how she felt about patrolling that very moment. It was not because she has gone crazy, or had banged onto a wall a million times, or she had changed souls with someone else, it is just plainly, because a stuck-up, arrogant bastard called Draco Malfoy had just insulted her.

Hermione gave out a long sigh. Looking at the girl beside her, Hermione could not help but wish that she could just point her wand at the girl and tell her to stop talking. The probably anorexic, yellow haired girl that is still patrolling with Hermione has been talking about her one and only topic, which is probably the most interesting topic she ever had in her lifetime, since the start of the patrolling – BLOOD TYPES.

The only amazing part of the talk is that no matter how Hermione tries to change the topic, it would still return to the previous one. For example, if Hermione were to ask, "How's your day?" The girl would simply reply, "My day is perfect! As you can see, I am blood type O. People who are blood type O are usually very flexible about things. Therefore no matter what how terrible is the day, they would also look on the bright side. It is…" and then she goes on blabbing about everything else she knows about blood type O people.

At first, the girl's everything-relates-to-blood type character amazed Hermione, but soon her amazement turned into boredom and soon irritation. Hermione looked at the girl once more and decided that since she cannot shut the girl up, then she should just try to live with it.

"So Anna, since you know so much about blood types, then can you tell me more about my blood type? I am blood type A." Hermione asked, trying her best to look like she really is interested.

"Of course I can tell you, Hermione. I am glad you asked, I was already actually starting to think that you are getting bored with my topic," Anna said, giving Hermione a loop-sided grin that gave Hermione the urge to puke at the sight of the stained, yellow teeth.

Hermione looked away, trying her best to clear the disgusting image out of her mind. Then Anna's words came flowing back to her. '_She knew that I was getting bored of her topic? Damn. I should not have asked that question! Now she is going to think that I am interested in her extremely, absolutely boring topic! Urgh! I can be that stupid sometimes...' _

"Hermione? Earth to Hermione?" Anna's words awoke her from her thoughts. Hermione turned back at her new friend and smiled, indicating that she is listening. With that, Anna continued, "A person's blood type is determined by what kind of antigen, a type of protein, is on the surface of the red blood cells…"

Hermione looked away. '_Harry… Ron… where are you when I need you? Damn… I should seriously learn how to read people's mind, then probably I will know what she thinks before doing the wrong move!'_

Mentally hitting herself on her forehead, she looked back at Anna and said, "Anna, why don't you tell me about blood type A's personality? I once heard that there is a link between blood types and personality… is that right?"

Anna looked back and smiled, though she did not show her teeth this time. _'Thank god!' _

"Blood type A girls are normally calm, even tempered, introverted, responsible and reliable. They do take charge when others are in confusion. However, they may feel nervous or ill at ease with others sometimes and they are sensitive to the surroundings and others. They fear changes and other might accuse them of being pessimist due to it." Anna said, her tone is as though she had just recited it from a book.

Hermione nodded._ 'She is quite true about the personalities. Guess she is really obsessed about blood types considering that she did memorize the book.' _

"From your conclusion, which blood type boys do you think girls from blood type A suit?" Hermione asked. This time, she is genuinely interested.

Anna smiled. Shockley enough, she looks presentable with that smile-cum-grin. "Girls who are blood type A suit B guys. You see, blood type B boys are responsible and reliable, just like blood type A people. They are romantic, humorous and sociable but they tend to be selfish at some point of times and are very possessive of the things they like. Though they are the suitable match, it is of course possible for blood type A girls to get together with other blood types. Nothing is impossible right?"

Hermione smiled back. She was beginning to like the girl, very much. She then glance out of the window and saw a tall, enchanted, brightly-colored building.. Immediately her heart seem to be in paradise. _' Finally! Hogwarts!' _she grin silently to her self after biding her good byes to her new friend. She then skipped back to her room.


	5. what? did you just say NURSES?

"Mione! Can you stop eating horse food and start eating some real food like the CHICKEN NOW THERE?" Ron commented, surprisingly still comprehendible, after throwing a thigh-sized chicken into his mouth.

Hermione stared at Ron, wide-eyed, and then at the lump of chicken that is now a huge mash, in his mouth. "RON! Can you stop chewing your chicken OPENLY? Especially when A GIRL is sitting in front of you!" she screamed. Ron then gave her an ARE-YOU-SURE-YOU-ARE-A-GIRL look. Hermione then returned a death glare. "Oh just shut up! Besides, I have to be a girl to reject you when you asked me to be your date for the ball in year 5 right? Or are you just GAY?"

Ron went pink. BRIGHT STRIKING HOT PINK, as usual. In his mid-pinkness, he glowered at Hermione silently, who returned a sweet smile that made Ron even angrier.

The glaring-competition ended as soon as the desserts arrived. Of course, Ron rather eats then continues to glare at Hermione, who is clearly an inedible, BOYISH thing.

Hermione continued to look at Ron. The more she looked at Ron, the way he ate, the way he talked to Harry with his mouth opening SO BIG that you could see almost all the food particles inside, the more embarrassed she felt. She looked away quickly, blood rushing to her cheeks. If you are actually thinking that Hermione is embarrassed cause she thought that someone had caught her red-handed staring at her crush, then you are wrong, WAYYYYY WRONG. Hermione likes Ron. However, she does not like him… in that sense, in that absolutely disgusting way.

Then why she started blushing, you might ask. She is just feeling embarrassed that Ron is actually a very good friend of hers. She knows that it is so wrong to think this way. But thoughts just come and go right? Okay. Maybe these thoughts would come and never go. Anyway, the Bottom line is, she did not want to think these way. Besides, if you actually have a friend that farts occasionally without apologizing, a friend that eats like a pig, a friend that digs his nose and throws his nose-shit (okay… I dun know what it is called…) onto the floor, then you would surely think that way, the way that Hermione felt.

She then thought about the past years, the years that she actually had a crush on Ron. Goodness. The thought of it make her realized how stupid she was last time, how blind and cock-eyed she was. She actually fell in love with RON, the FAMOUS FARTER, STUBBORN GEEK, OVER-PROTECTIVE, EATS as if he had never tasted food before, not to mention A VERY ADDICTIVE NOSE-DIGGER! She sighed. "_No wonder Ginny keep thinking that I should get a medical check up, and make sure the doctor focus on my cock-eyed eyes. Thank god, I did not admit my love to him… eww. Imagine him kissing me with chicken meat stuck between his teeth, chocolate stains… YUCK!" _Hermione shook her head violently, her hair swaying like a bunch of broom.

"Hey," Harry said, speaking for the first time since they arrived at Hogwarts. "Look over there," he continued, pointing at a group of nerdy boys who were currently reading their books while eating. Some even accidentally jabbed food deep INTO their noses, thus having the need to sneeze LOUDY to remove them. Everybody at that table is all nerds-who-are-disabled-in-eating, except for two. The only different two had spike hair and pierce ears. As she began to observe them closely, she felt like she was being x-rayed meaning observe…) too. She looked up quickly, just in time to catch the eye of one of the spike head. He smiled at her, dimple on both side of his cheek.

"_OMG! He is so cute! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! And He just smiled at me! AHHH! He actually smiled at me! ME!" _Hermione screamed like a mad cow into her head. She then desperately tried to cover her excitement and gave an Oh-hi-mr-stranger-whom-i-can't-be-bothered-with smile before looking away incase he returned another Oh-so-sexy-Oh-so-cute smile.

"Ron. Isn't he that guy that you were fighting with?" Harry said, out of a sudden, breaking Hermione from her train of thoughts about the new and cute Mr.-stranger.

"Yeah. I guess so. He should be the disrespectful moron," Ron replied.

Hermione looked at the spike heads again, and was half-relieved, half disappointed that the Mr. Stranger was missing from his table. She then glanced at the other spike head and recognized that face immediately.

"Yar. He is definitely the boy Ronald ALMOST HEXED." Hermione said, clearly has not forgiven Ron thoroughly.

Ron looked up at Hermione. His face showed irritation, annoyance, boredom, and a little bit of regret. He was about to speak when…

"Attention students!"

Then this is when the tragedy happened. As soon as Hermione looked up, she saw the starting of the unfortunate event. Like a slow motion movie, Hermione saw Professor McGonagall stand up; her mouth was open slightly, indicating that she was actually going to say something, but something happened. The something had stopped her from continuing her speech, something that made everyone look at her, even people who can't get their eyes from the food (i.e., RON), something that made sad people laugh, and something that made laughing people laugh even more. The amazing thing is that the something even made the other teachers, who were unaffected by tragedy, laugh. The other teachers whom included snape, the cannot-be-bothered-with-anything person. And I emphasis again, EVEN SNAPE, tried his best not to giggle.

As Professor McGonagall stood up, her leg, the cause of all the trouble, stepped sharply onto the tablecloth and as though with a flick of the wand, "WINGADIUM LAVIOSA", all the food from that table flew into the air, then it tossed and tossed 3 rounds at the highest point in the air it could go, and then…

"PIANK!" the food had left the table and fallen onto the once-clean dressed teachers. Echoes of the plates being broken swept past the room. Everyone stared. Every single student stared, eyes so huge that it might even hurt, but not daring to blink at all, in fear of missing out any additional disasters. The second best thing that comes after canceling exams is to get a chance to see the TEACHERS BEING BULLIED BY THE ONCE-INNOCENT FOOD!

Then slowly everyone started to crack up. It was just so great to see your horrifying, irritating teachers smashed by chocolates and so on…

Then like a swarm of bees, the group of nerds and the two spike heads rushed up the stage and started to help the teachers up. Some started to clear the place, with the aid of the wand of course. Some began to levitate the few fainted teachers to the hospital wing. In a few minutes, they were done and were about to head back to the table when…

"Hold on." Professor Dumbledore said, slowly standing up, trying to his best not to let history repeat. He then pointed towards the nerds and the two spike heads and said, "I guess you must be wondering who this few helpful students are. Some of you might have already guessed the purpose of their presence here, but just incase you hasn't, then I would like to emphasis on the scene just now, the scene of them helping the not-very-graceful teachers," at this point, he gave a backward glance at Professor McGonagall and chuckled slightly.

"Please welcome the new exchanged students from Durmstrang. They are here to teach you nursing." He paused to observe his stunned students.

Everybody was beyond shock. Their jaws dropped, and I mean literally dropped. Everybody was too surprised to say anything.

"WHAT?" Draco yelled after a few seconds of silence. He shook his head vigorously desperately wishing that this were a bad dream. "NURSING?" he said, words dripping with disgust.


	6. THANK YOU YOU GUYS!

hey! okay.. this is NOT A CHAPTER. i just thought since there are so little people viewing my story.. den i shld appreciate the "few people" more right? haha.. thanks you guys! it is because of you peers, thats why the story is still continuing on! so thanks a million! your each and every reviews is like billion bucks to me! it is THAT IMPORTANT! haha.. so yupp, love you guys and do tell me if you wrote a story yourself okay? love ya!  



End file.
